Love stinks revenge kicks butt
by Brittany inu's kitten
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome are together and someone is jealous of thier love. That person seeks revenge to get thier lover back
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha never did never will to bad though.  
  
.  
  
Love stinks Revenge kicks butt!!!  
  
Kagome and inuyasha are fighting (as usual)  
  
That doesn't mean you have to sit me!!!! That girl deserved it!!!! Inuyasha said practically screaming at Kagome You called a five year old girl a wench!!!!! Kagome said screaming back She pulled my ears!!! He said comforting his ears She pulled your ears huh?! Well will you call me the same if I do this?! Do what like you can do anything!!! Stupid girl!! He laughed I can do this!!! SIT!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha fell face first in the dirt covered ground. Kagome's sweat dropped as he got up to say..  
  
You know we've been walking for a while now and I think we should get something to eat 'cause I am hungry!! Kagome had this face on -_- Inuyasha how can you talk about you being hungry after what you just said to me and exactly after I said sit?  
  
Inuyasha plunged back down on the ground and thought..  
  
"If I didn't love this girl I would have killed her sooner" he thought  
  
If your gonna just sit me all day why do you keep coming here?! He said angrily freeing his mind of all his kagome thoughts It's because I love you!!  
  
Kagome quickly covered her mouth hoping she hadn't said what she thought she said...  
  
You...you love..me? inuyasha asked  
  
Well...yes...very much kagome said staring at her feet So all this time you've used that stupid subdue word means that you love me? Inuyasha asked with hope in his eyes Yes but sometimes I don't mean to say it sometimes I----- This is how I tell a girl I love them (He interrupted)  
  
Inuyasha walked over to kagome pulled her close and arms around her hips and passionately kissed her moist lips and pulled himself away from her lips and stared into her shocked face not knowing what her reaction would be he backed away slowly but before he could really get away she grabbed inuyasha by his face and kissed him as hard as she possibly can inuyasha pushed kagome to the nearest tree he could find. With kagome's back to the tree inuyasha lifted her off her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist and inuyasha stopped for awhile and looked into kagome's stormy blue eye's and said.  
  
Kagome you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..since ...since..well ever Thanks inuyasha. You know this will be more comfortable if we were somewhere el---- Hey? Am I interrupting something? A man's voice asked from behind  
  
MIROKU!!!!!!!!  
  
*********THWACK!!!! BAM!!!!BOOM*****************  
  
************************************************************************That was the end of my first chapter I have more but I need some reviews. I am talking about five. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	2. Hey sango nice ass

Disclamer:I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Hope you enjoy this!!!!!! ^____^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^KEADE'S HUT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku??? Miroku??? Miroku!!!!!!!???? Wake up!!!!!!!  
  
###############SLAP############  
  
OUCH!!!!! Oh it's you ------Wha---What happened???miroku asked sango sounding a little confused  
  
Uhhhh y-you kinda interrupted something between inuyasha and kagome sango said blushing  
  
Ohhhhh he said getting his henti face  
  
Miroku??  
  
Yes dear sango he said with a answering face  
  
Um don't you ever get the feeling your getting wached??? She said finally looking at him but he wasn't exactly looking at her he was looking at her ASS  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You pervert!!!!!!!  
  
######slam bash boom bash################  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope you liked that one I know I know it was very very very short well trst me the next will be longer ^___^ 


	3. My monkeys Butt

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha..thank you ^_^  
  
Sorry I have been writing more chapters.I just been having lots of trouble with my computer.  
  
But it's all better now so I'll be writing more soon ^__^ so please don't kill me!!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Note To You

Note to my Readers:

Hey…I'm truly sorry for not updating in so long, But now I promise to start posting more often. Each story I have will soon have more chapters! And I've also matured in my writing so that's a defiant plus! Well, see you later! Bye

-Brittany Inu's Kitten


End file.
